


Just Go With It

by Lananiuska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: If there was something Robin was good at, it was lying, but when things get complicated for him, he would have to turn to the only person he knew would have his back and help him get out of the mess he got himself into, Regina. What he didn't know, was that in the moment he asked for help, he would be turning their lives upside down and that nothing was ever going to be the same.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this story is a little something I've been cooking in my head for a little bit (thanks to the one and only Thay who made a great manip and gave me the idea), and I decided to work it for this year's IBOQ. I wrote it late into the week, maybe rushed it… and given the tension all around these days, I kind of forced it out too, so if it looks that way, I apologize and promise to do better for the next update. But anyway, this is based on the movie Just Go With It, and even if I took some liberties with it, it will turn around the idea of the movie. With that said, I hope you enjoy this short prologue and that it makes your day a little better.

It was going to be a good night.

Or at least, that was the thought running through Robin Locksley's mind as he confidently walked out of his office, the latest of his contracts in his hands, signed and about to be delivered, and a cheeky smile plastered all over his face.

If anyone would see him in that moment, the first thought that would have invaded their minds was that the man was too full of himself, and maybe they would be right, as Robin was in most occasions, too wrapped up in his own bubble to be aware of the way others perceived him.

Luckily, there was nobody who could see him other than the only person who really knew him and saw how he was more than what he appeared to be, so none of those thoughts were aimed in his direction.

No, what he got was a sideway glance and an arched eyebrow as soon he stopped in front of her desk and placed the papers on top of the ones she had been working on.

"Tonight is going to be a great night, can't you feel it in the air?"

Running the tip of his tongue over the edge of his teeth, the blue-eyed smirked, watching as the woman who acted as his assistant and pretty much his right hand when it came to his engineering firm, eyed him over.

She didn't look as pleased as he felt, which was really not a surprise given how she had been acting as of late. But he still watched for a sign in her that would let him know that she was just too engrossed in her work, and not that she was having one of her ill-humored days.

He was almost sure it was the first, because she didn't roll her eyes at him and instead, she just adjusted her eyeglasses (the ones he would often tease her for being too big on her face) and grabbed the contract he just handed her over.

"It's three o'clock, Locksley, on a Tuesday, so it's far from being close to 'being a great night'. Or at least it is for us normal human beings."

Scoffing at the lively tone she used on him as she meticulously scanned the papers over, Robin sat on top of her desk, knowing for sure now that it was okay for him to do that because apparently, Regina was acting more like herself than what she did the day before… which was a bloody improvement considering she had been unusually ill-tempered, all day long.

It had been bad, as he wasn't used to having her being edgy and in a mood, so he liked her better like this.

"Well, how about we call it early today and make it so we do have a marvelous night?"

"No, I still have lots of things to finish. But you go, I mean… tonight is your Gala, isn't it?"

Robin smirked as he stretched his back. Yes, that night was the gala, the one where they were going to inaugurate the latest building he designed. "It actually is."

Regina hummed, lacing her fingers and tilting her chin up towards him. "Then you definitely need to go and get prettied up, huh?"

Robin chuckled because yes, this was his normal Regina, teasing and lively. But because he didn't want to mention how he liked her better when she was in such good spirits, he just let the comment pass by.

He did however, turn towards her and beamed with an idea. "Why don't you get all prettied up as well and come with me? I wouldn't mind the company." And to be honest, he was sure she could use the distraction.

He knew she wasn't having the best of times and yes, more than his assistant, he considered this woman a good friend. She was probably the closest thing he had to a constant in his life and he hated seeing her go through the ordeal she was living in that moment.

But, as if being insulted, the brunette snarled her lips, pushing her back against the office chair as she nattowed her eyes. "What? No way. First of all, I hate those fancy things, second, you would ditch me as soon as you saw a pretty woman that tickled your fancy and what would I do by myself in a place full of snobs?"

Lifting his hands in the air and doing a double take because he would never, Robin scoffed. "Well… you are a snob yourself so you should know how to mingle. Besides, I would never ditch you…"

"Bullshit, and you know it, _and_ I am not a snob."

Oh yes she was, she just didn't know it, and mostly didn't act like it. But he knew how she grew up, and being of a humble background himself, he would always look at her as someone who spent half her life going to country clubs, riding her fancy horses and all that crap. That she had a fall from grace and was basically disowned by an overbearing mother who freaked out when she ran away and married young to a man way below her social status, didn't take from her upbringing.

But that was not the point in that moment, so he focused in the comment about him ditching her.

"I wouldn't ditch you, hell… I'm not even going with the intention of hooking up with anyone." At least not in that gala, maybe after the thing was done he could go somewhere else and maybe he could… but not at the gala.

If she went along with him, he would leave her at her door at the end of the night and then, he would do whatever he needed to do.

Arching an eyebrow and chuckling, Regina crossed her arms to her chest. "Then why you are already wearing that ridiculous thing on your finger?"

Looking down to his left hand and realizing that yes, he was indeed wearing his old wedding band, Robin smiled meekly.

"You forget, Robin Locksley, that I know you better than anyone, and I know you only wear that thing when you want to hook up."

Sucking in a breath because yes, after working close together for the last five years of their lives, this woman got him down to a T, Robin looked at her.

He could deny it and say he was using the ring because he wanted to present himself as someone stable and well put at the gala instead of… well, being him and the hot mess that he was, but why lie to her when she knew?

Maybe she wouldn't say it, but she knew he had been so busy at work for the last month or so that he had been neglecting some of his usual escapades… and well, he was a man, he had needs and being single, he was in all his right to search for female companionship every now and then.

The only problem with the way he got his women and probably why Regina disapproved so much of his style, was because his methods were a little shady.

Why? Wecause he basically lied to get laid… over and over again.

It was like this, when he went out looking for women, he did it by creating some sort of alter-ego, one of a married man who was in need of some comfort sex and nothing more.

He would go to a hotel lobby, a club or some event related to work, and he would wear his wedding band and sit at the bar. Usually, he didn't have to do much because it was always the women the ones who actually approached him, trying to find out why was a guy like himself, (because yes, he cleaned up nice and didn't come off as intimidating) sitting all by himself, sulking. That's when the lies started.

He would _'confess'_ how he was having marriage issues, be it because his wife was cheating or she was about to leave him, and that created a sense of ease on the women.

Some would comfort him, offer advice, and others straight up offered a blow-job and maybe a quicky in the bathroom or the car; some of them even took him home or to their hotel rooms.

It was simple, a night of sex, with no attachments or drama, and let alone any chance of putting himself out there and risking having his heart broken all over again. No, because these woman, much like himself, didn't want anything more than what they were getting.

Now, if you asked him, Robin wouldn't say that he was a womanizer or anything of the sort... or at least, he wasn't _that much_ of a womanizer. He was more like an appraiser of women, he liked having them close and looking at them, and how they smelled and all of those nice things; but he didn't indulge in them as much as he would have liked, or as much as he had done before.

If it was for him, he would pull his trick every week if he could, like he had done in the past. But now with his firm being on it's peak and maybe with him getting older and more mature, he would have these encounters more sparse out than what he had ever done it in his life and well, that night he needed to fix the dry spell on his sex life.

He deserved it.

"Well, you got me there. But I promise you I am not going to ditch you while we do the gala thing, and that I will safely take you home before doing anything."

Pursing her lips, Regina shook her head. "No, you go and do your thing. Tonight Daniel is supposed to take the kids for the rest of the week and trust me, I am not going to waste my first night off in months by being social."

"Oh, is he now?" He asked, taking interest because as far as he knew, Regina's asshole of an ex-husband wasn't the best in taking care of his fatherly obligations, so that he was going to take their kids definitely grabbed his attention.

"Yeah, the key word here is 'suppose', he promised Henry but… well, you know how that usually ends up."

Licking his lips and nodding because yes, he knew, Robin set his eyes back to hers. "So if he ends up taking them, what will you do?"

"Why? What every single mother should do whenever the kids are away. I'm going to get cozy, grab a bottle of wine and watch some Netflix."

"Lame." He blurted out, even if it was going to be interesting to see her the next day at the office all relaxed. "I think you should come to the Gala with me."

"And I think, you should take that stupid ring off and socialize like normal people do. I mean how are you ever going to find a decent woman if you go out of your way to attract the kind that gets a kink out of sleeping with 'married' men? How are you going to settle down like this?"

"You know why. I don't want to settle down."

And he really didn't.

Actually, the thought of it terrified him. He had been there, settling down, about to get married, only to have everything blow up in his face in the worst possible way, and he wasn't looking for a repeat.

It was enought to remember the pain of seeing his soon to be wife having sex with who was supposed to be his best mate, on her wedding dress, and in the church they were going to marry, and even though years and years had passed after that, the devastating effects of such a shock was something he couldn't take off of his mind.

That's why he did things his way now, why he pulled up the fake marriage thing and why he wouldn't let any woman have anything other than sex from him.

It was like he once heard, for every situation in life, you were being presented with two choices, evolve or repeat, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to repeat just yet.

"Well maybe you should, you are getting old, Locksley, look at all that grey in your hair."

"Old? I'm not old, I'm actually in my prime. And just so you know, women like my hair the way it is."

"I bet they do." She said mockingly and yes, her mood was definitely better than it had been all week long.

That's why he wanted to take her to the Gala, because she needed, hell… she deserved to have a nice night out. But he knew her, and she was not going to go no matter what he said. No… she was stubborn like that.

"No, but seriously, Robin, you should really take that off. I think it's time you put yourself out there. And I'm not saying you need to go and find someone to marry or even get serious with, but someone you can maybe see more than just once. Like take her out, and date her and I don't know… be happy with."

"Why would I want that when I have you, I see you everyday, and I take you out…"

Scoffing, Regina frowned. "No you don't."

"But we eat together, monday through friday."

"That's not what I mean and you know it, so don't play dumb."

Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Robin leaned a bit towards her. "I'll do it when you do it, I'll date someone when you do. Deal?" He said, because he knew she was not going to do such a thing.

Not when she had such a shitty marriage on her back that she recently just escaped from.

"I basically just got divorced, Robin, so hell no I don't want to date. This is my time, for me and I won't ruin it by getting another man. You on the other hand, you need some stability in your life, someone to be lame with and watch Netflix, and take to these stupid Galas, don't you think?"

Flashing a playful smile her way, Robin slid off the desk and placed both hands on top of it, his eyes sparkling and searching for hers. "Well, I'll go and do some Netflix and chill with you, if you come to the Gala with me tonight. We can settle just fine-"

Cringing as he knew she would because he used his flirty tone in her and she hated that, Regina rolled her eyes. "Um, no, thanks for the offer though."

"Your loss." He said, straightening up and chuckling at the way she was back at reading over the contract.

"I think it's more like your loss, Locksley, because I do a very nice Netflix and chill."

He bet… he thought, but instead of letting his mind go there, he cleared his throat and ran a hand down his face. "Leave all those papers for tomorrow. Go home early and get the kids ready, I can imagine they are not even packed, especially that girl of yours."

"Hmm, she's definitely not, so yeah I will go as soon as I'm done with this. Have fun at your gala. Oh, and don't put too much cologne, you sometimes overdo it."

Smiling even though she was not looking, Robin nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow." With that said, he walked out, leaving the office and heading straight towards his car.

It was later in the evening, when he was all dressed up and looking mighty fine, if you asked him, that he looked at the wedding band and thought of Regina's words.

It was a weird thing, something that had been swirling on his mind ever since the moment he left the office, and sure… maybe he didn't exactly know what it was. But when he was about to enter the building, said feeling made him act out and he took the ring off to put it in his pocket, the distinct feeling that maybe Regina was right and that he needed to put himself out there taking a hold of him.

Maybe it was time already to move on and find his someone.

What he didn't know, was that at the end of the night, he would mess up so bad, that he would have no choice than to ask for Regina's help, and that would be when everything in his life would start to change...

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is short, and probably one you won't exactly enjoy. But, it is very necessary in order to make the story progress. It will get better, I promise!

Robin had been aimlessly walking through the different galleries of the museum when he first saw her… pretty blonde in a navy-blue dress standing alone in a corner.

At first, she grabbed his attention because unlike all the other women parading themselves in their expensive dresses and their airs of grandeur preceding them, this one had looked way out of place, her small frame getting lost in the multitude while she looked down at her phone, oblivious to everything else.

He also took notice because she was very pretty and that was an attribute hard to overlook. Long hair cascading down her back, pouty lips colored a deep red that made her entire complexion look a bit too pale, and a nice figure to complement the rest of her appearances.

He couldn't see her eyes, as her head had been bowed down, but without even taking a look, he guessed. Blue…

Without even knowing it, she picked his interest at once, and maybe that was why he let her walk right into him when he saw her again in another room, still distracted enough not be looking where she was going.

Their meeting was an abrupt thing. She collided against him, crashing hard to his chest as she was turning around the corner of one exhibition, so she could go into another.

Robin knew what was coming and had been expecting some sort of contact, but not for the impact to actually come so hard. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes, he would have ended up pouring an entire glass of champagne all over her.

It spilled a little on him though, staining his tuxedo jacket, which was a shame, but at least he avoided getting her drenched with the rest of his drink.

"Oh my God, I am so, so sorry." The woman had said, clearly mortified. It was her fault, she babbled, going on and on about how sorry she was.

Robin acted in his usual amused self, smoothly telling the blonde that she shouldn't apologize, as having the prettiest woman in the whole gala crash against him, had been the highlight of his night.

A cheesy pick-up line, sure, but one that seemed to work, as the rest of the night, whenever he would spot her around the spacious galleries of the museum he designed, he would find her looking at him. Her blue eyes (he guessed right) shining, and a smile that was too coquettish to be shy gracing her lips.

"Good." He had thought back then, because usually, the ones that fell for his charm at once, were the most eager to go somewhere more private.

Meaning, that getting this one to bed shouldn't be such a hard thing to accomplish.

That was why he made the approach, hoping he wouldn't mess up now that he didn't have his wedding band to make up a sob story that would make the woman feel like throwing herself at him.

Regardless, he walked to her full of confidence, inviting her to one glass of champagne as they stared at a painting hanging from the wall opposite to him.

He didn't mess it up. In fact, he got her where he wanted her in an instant, which was laughing at his witty remarks about the painting, while her eyes shone too bright whenever she looked at him.

For once, he didn't have to lie to pick up a woman, and it felt good…

Well, relatively good… he would say, because Belle, as she was called, was definitely not Regina, and the conversation they began in front of the painting and then continued in the back gardens, fell flat in many different spots. They didn't have many shared interests and she lacked spark… but screw it, she was smart, nice, she listened, and she was _very_ pretty.

She was the kind of woman any man would want to settle with, which made him like her even more. She was like a breath of fresh air, when for years, all he had been inhaling was polluted air that did nothing other than corrupting his lungs.

Belle…

Even her name was pretty, and he was sure that Regina would agree that she was perfect if he was going to start getting serious.

Sure, he was going to have sex with her that night because he had needs that urged to be attended, but he was also going to ask her out after the deed was done. Maybe he could take her to dinner over the weekend or something. He wasn't sure, he would have to ask Regina about how to proceed… but for now, he wanted to focus on getting her out of there, maybe take her somewhere they could get more comfortable.

After more than a month under a dry spell, he had plans, and they called for that pretty dress she was wearing to be discarded.

"This is a pretty building you designed here."

Taken out of his thoughts, Robin grinned because sure, his work was something that always filled him with pride. But at that moment, it was not what he wanted to talk about with Belle. That was why he leaned forward instead, using his right hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not prettier than you."

Blushing as she bit her lips, Belle's eyes lifted to meet with his. "You're just saying that."

Wanting to move forward, the blue-eyed man closed the distance that separated them and kissed her lips. Just a peck while his hand settled over her thigh, the act meant to let her know where he wanted to take things.

"I'm just not saying it, you're beautiful." After saying that, he went for another kiss. But then, before he could get close enough, she placed a finger to his lips.

"Robin… I don't usually do this… I don't kiss men I just met. But you… I don't know what it is, but I do want to kiss you so bad." She giggled. "But I can't, not here. I start to work in that museum in two day so-"

Well there it was, Robin thought, taking in a deep breath as he internally smirked. "Is your place nearby? We can go there."

"To my place?" Belle almost shrieked, her cheeks a deep crimson red. "I don't know…"

"Listen."

He said, moving his hand to her knee as he got ready to throw everything he had in his repertoire. Women like Belle usually required flattery and felt-good comments in order to yield, and of those, he had many. He was a smooth talker as well as he was a bullshitter, so this was going to be easy.

"I don't do this either, but I feel a connection with you I haven't felt with anyone before. I just had to look at your eyes one time to know I couldn't let the opportunity to know you pass. Then I talked to you… and kissed you, and I know I would never get you off my mind. Can't you feel it too?"

Sighing and smiling almost timidly, Belle placed her hand on top of his. "Yes, I feel it too. I guess… we can go there and talk?"

"Sure… anything you want." He said, his eyes lowering to where their hands were joined and then back up to her face. He was thinking about doing more than talking with her that night, but that would come in time.

He needed to smooth her down first… and when he did, he was going to make her have the time of her life.

"I need you to give me your phone number first. I will send it to my friend, you know, in case you turn out to be a madman or something."

Chuckling because this was a first for him but good thinking on her part, Robin nodded. He wasn't used to exchanging phone numbers though, as he and his modus operandis didn't require such a thing. But it was good, and he was proud that he was taking baby steps in this direction.

This woman could be the one for him… someone he didn't have to lie to, and with whom he could lay low and be lame with, as Regina suggested.

"Okay, fair. Give me yours so I can call you. That way you know I'm not giving you a wrong number." Smiling at her in a way that had her making pretty eyes at him, Robin reached for his phone, taking it out of his back pocket so that he could call her.

Everything was going perfectly fine until that moment; but then, as if destiny wanted to screw him over, the wedding band came along with the phone, falling right between them and over the bench they were sitting at.

Belle took it before he could even reach for it, a shadow taking over her eyes as her face fell.

"You're married?"

' _Well shit',_ he thought, his ears burning as he found himself at a loss for words.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you!" Throwing the ring at him, Belle got to her feet and started to walk away, her face red and her eyes glassy.

Robin reacted out of instinct, standing up and going after her. When he reached her, he grabbed her shoulders and made her turn to him. "Belle wait… this is not what it looks like, I can explain."

"You can explain the wedding ring you had hidden in your pocket?" She asked, a dry chuckle erupting out of her as she eyed him critically. "I was going to take you home. I even believed all that crap you pulled on me out there about feeling a connection, Robin, so you better have a good explanation for this."

"I do, actually…" He began to say as his brain twisted and turned inside his head, trying to find a way to put into words that he used that wedding band to get laid.

He wanted to tell her… or at least, clear up the mess that had her believing he had a wife. But the truth was that there was no way to be honest with her without coming off as a complete tool, so for a moment he just looked at her, his eyes digging deep into hers.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Ok." Running a hand through his hair and then blowing out a breath, he began telling his story… the lies coming out of him with an easiness he was unfortunately used to.

"I'm… currently separated, but I'm about to get divorced… next week, as a matter of fact."

Belle gasped, her eyes narrowing. "Really, you are going to use that on me? That's what every married man says when they want to go around cheating on their wives."

"But I'm not cheating. We've been living separate lives for a while now. In fact, she even has a boyfriend… several, I think, and she would actually be happy to know that I'm also moving on."

"Really?" Chuckling in what appeared to be disbelief, Belle crossed her arms against her chest.

"I swear. If you want to, we can go to my apartment and you'll see that she doesn't live there with me."

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed, and for a moment it looked like she was considering things. That right there made Robin feel like he needed to act immediately.

"What I said about us having a connection is the truth. You felt it too, so don't let a bad marriage that it's about to come to an end get between us. In less than a week I'll be a free man and this?" Taking the wedding band and throwing it as far as he could, Robin scoffed. "It means nothing."

Breathing in, Belle lifted her chin. "I want to talk to her."

"What?" Robin squeaked, his fingers furiously scratching his scalp.

"I want to hear it from her. If what you say it's true, I want her to tell me. Now."

Robin swallowed hard. "You want me to call her now?"

"Yes."

"Well, here's the thing. By this hour, she must be high as hell. She likes to mix her alcohol with her pills and I don't think she will make any sense if we call her. Actually, she never makes any sense on the phone… she gets mean too when I interrupt her.."

"Then I want to meet her in person. If you really want to make something out of this, you have to prove you are about to get a divorce."

Not quite believing the hole he dug himself into, Robin wiped the palm of his hand to his face. "Alright, I'll call her, but she won't be happy about it."

Without thinking it too much, he grabbed his phone and called the only person that could save him from this. Regina. She let it ring two times before picking up, and just as he anticipated, her words played perfectly well for the situation. It was a good thing he had her on speaker...

"You better have a very good reason to be calling me at this hour, Robin-"

"Yes, I know it's late and you probably are enjoying a nice bottle of wine at _your_ house." He interrupted before she messed it up for him. "Listen, I'm going to be quick, I just wanted to remind you that I'm going to sign those papers as soon as possible."

"What do you mean, you haven't signed them yet?" She said, her words dragging a little. It made him wonder if she was indeed drinking or if he just woke her up.

"Not yet, but I will, and then I'll be a free man."

Snorting in that raspy way that told him she was probably scrunching her nose in that cute way that made her narrow her eyes, Regina spoke. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm actually with a woman I met tonight, her name is Belle, and I… did what you suggested… about finding someone. I also threw the ring. But anyway… I'll let my lawyer contact you, bye."

Ending the call, Robin smiled, putting the phone back in his pocket. "See, told you she was going to be high. So, my place or yours?"

Tilting her head to the right, Belle got close to him, so close he thought she was going to kiss him. He even puckered up, waiting for a contact that never happened.

"I still want to meet her, until then… nothing will happen here. So, how about Friday, do you think we can all get together then?"

Cringing, Robin sucked in a breath. He was about to tell her to forget it, as he would never get Regina to play pretend for him. But then, Belle got even closer, pressing her lips briefly to his and he was sold.

He would have to find a way to convince Regina, because he couldn't just _not_ have this woman...

"Yes, Friday night sounds good."

TBC

Next: Regina's POV as Robin tries to make her play along...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because last chapter was so short and it lacked some Robin/Regina interactions, here is the next one. Hope you enjoy it! P.S. Huge thanks to Tiffany for going over this one with me!

"I think we should like… I don't know, skip school for today and stay here to work with you. I can pick up the phone and Henry can staple your papers."

At the sound of her daughter's words and the cheerful tone in which she said them, Regina Mills tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing in an attempt to look serious. She failed, because at the sight of the girl's huge grin, she chuckled.

"No, I don't think so. First, because you are _not_ going to skip classes, and second, because it will take the two of you just half an hour to get restless here. You'll start complaining about how boring this is, about how hungry you are and you'll keep distracting me."

"No we won't. This time we'll be very helpful. Right, Henry?" Lucy blurted out, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she beamed in excitement.

"Yeah." The boy said with a nonchalant shrug, his eyes casted down as he kept reading his comic book. He never looked up, and with his posture slouching into the chair, he sighed heavily.

Pouting because she hated seeing her son like that but knowing better than pushing him to talk, Regina breathed out, turning around so she could go back to the expense report she had been working on her computer.

"That's exactly what you said to me last time. You swore and begged, and I believed you. And what happened then? I ended up having to leave early before you could drive my boss crazy. He could have fired me, you know?"

"Who's going to fire who?"

Before Regina could properly lift her head to take a look at the front door as it opened and then closed, the voice of Robin filled the air, the familiar scent of his cologne invading all her senses.

It was a thing that happened every morning, Monday to Friday, Robin walking through that door, smelling and looking like he was about to jump head first into one of his conquests. She was used to it, but on that particular day, seeing him arrive made her cringe.

Not because she thought her boss was going to give her a hard time for bringing the kids over, but because she had hoped Mary Margaret would come to pick them up for school before he got there.

It was a silly thing, actually, but she really hadn't wanted him to know the messy story of how she ended up having to take her kids to work that morning, even if it was for a little while.

"My mom says you can fire her because we drive you crazy. Would you really do that?"

Walking in, Robin used his free hand to press it against Lucy's face, shaking her a little. It was a greeting reserved only for her, and it never failed to make her daughter laugh. "Well, I wouldn't say fire her. But then again, that depends on how crazy you drive me." After saying that, he sent Regina a wink, one that she answered with a roll of her eyes.

Following Robin as he kept making his way in, Lucy grinned wildly. "I wouldn't drive you crazy like at all. But if you do fire mom, you can have me work in her place. I can answer the phone all day long and make copies. I can order lunch too, if what you want is pizza."

"That sounds pretty amazing. You know what? I would contract you right now with all those neat skills, but well… there are laws against child labor I would be breaking if I do that, so how about I keep your mom and give you a coffee instead?"

The ten year old snorted. "I can't drink coffee yet. My mom would have a heart attack! She doesn't even let us have sodas that much."

Clearing her throat and trying to ignore the fact that she felt both mentally and physically exhausted, Regina sent Lucy a look that silently told her to shut her mouth. Then she looked back at Robin, with the intention to explain why her kids were there.

She didn't have time, because as soon as her eyes landed on him, she noticed how he was in front of her desk, half a smirk on his face as he handed her a Starbucks cup of what she hoped was coffee.

The cup got all her attention so she grabbed it, as she could almost feel the hot liquid reviving her. "You brought me coffee? Why, are you going to make me work past my hour?"

"Of course not." Walking towards Henry, Robin did a double take that looked too suspicious in Regina's eyes. "Hey there, buddy."

"Hey." Henry said, this time lifting his chin up. He smiled when the blue-eyed man ruffled his hair, and despite the rough night they all had, Regina felt relieved to see Henry do something other than brooding. "How about you, want a coffee? A beer maybe?"

Widening his eyes and then shaking his head vigorously, the boy chuckled, putting his comic down and then leaning forward.

"Would you stop offering caffeine and beer to my children?" Rolling her eyes because she couldn't with this man, Regina sent him a warning look. It wasn't as severe as she intended though, because even with his inappropriate humor, he at least made Henry look more like himself than what he had done since the previous night.

It was one of Robin's many charms, managing to make Henry break out of his shell everytime he interacted with him. It was something she was always grateful for and that sometimes even helped her go through her son.

"Just kidding. I do have some snacks in my office, second drawer of my desk. You guys want to go and get them?"

Not having to be told twice, both kids started to run to his office. Regina took that moment to run a hand down her face. "Sorry I had to bring them here, Marry Margaret is going to pick them up any minute now."

Sitting over her desk and taking a sip of his own coffee, Robin waved her off. "Don't worry about it, you know I don't mind those little rascals."

"I know, but still…" Shaking her head, Regina sighed deeply. She was just so tired.

"What happened? Wasn't Daniel supposed to pick them up last night? Don't tell me he pulled a no show no call, again."

"He did. He stood them up. Henry was devastated and spent half the night crying. And you know Lucy, she acted like she didn't mind, but she wasn't okay with it either. I shouldn't have told them he was going to come for them."

The whole thing had been a mess, and that was without mentioning how she forgot to call Mary Margaret to tell her she would need her to pick up the kids after all, or even how the only way she got Henry to fall asleep, was by letting him spend the night in her bed.

Touching her shoulder and giving her a slight squeeze, Robin furrowed his brows. "Hey, the guy is a tosser, so don't put this one on you, okay?"

"I know. It was just a bad night." Regina hummed, blinking her eyes and massaging her temples. But because the last thing she wanted to talk about was her ex-husband's less than stellar fatherly skills, she decided to change the subject. "You, on the other hand, seemed to have a very interesting time. What the hell was that call? You woke me up."

Sucking in a breath, Robin lifted his other hand to his neck, his fingers scratching the skin underneath his jaw. "Yeah, well… about that-"

Before he could go on, the front door opened again, this time by Mary Margaret. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was crazy and- oh, hi Robin."

Dropping his hand away from Regina's shoulder, Robin licked his lips as he turned to face the new-comer. "Hi, Mary Margaret. Looking radiant, as always."

"Thanks, so do you." Looking from Robin to Regina, the black-haired woman smiled a bit too wildly, her eyes digging intently into her friend's. Regina tried to ignore her, focusing instead on her coffee.

Nobody said anything as she drank it, which struck Regina odd, given how both those creatures liked to talk non-stop…

Sure, Mary Margaret was probably like that because she was letting her imagination run wild with that crazy theory she had about how Robin and herself secretly had the hots for each other; but Robin being so quiet was definitely a rare occurrence.

The whole thing made her tap her fingers over the desk, her eyes set on the blatant smirk in the other woman's face.

"So… I'll go get the kids." Robin said at last, smacking his lips when the silence started to get a bit unbearable.

That was when Mary Margaret decided to walk slowly in, her face looking innocent, but her eyes giving away her intentions.

"I'm going to act like I didn't see anything." She said once she was in front of the desk.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Regina put the cup down. "Well, there was nothing to see."

Arching an eyebrow, Mary Margaret bent down, resting her elbows to the desk and staring at Regina intently. "Sure, if you say so."

Not wanting to get into yet another debate with her friend about what kind of relationship she had with her boss, Regina went back to work. Not like she did much, because the other woman was kind of freaking her out with so much staring.

"You know… if I were you and my hot boss looked at me the way yours looks at you, I wouldn't come to work wearing _that_."

Scoffing, Regina looked down at her clothes, starting with the double-layered mesh skirt she was wearing, and ending with the knit top. She found no fault in that outfit, so she didn't get why her friend always gave her hell for it.

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with my clothes-"

"You look like a hippy. You need to come here looking hot and sexy, let him see you have an ass. Trust me, if you have him being all smitten looking like that, imagine how his mind will blow if you come wearing makeup and showing some cleavage."

"Second," Regina continued, her eyes narrowing. "Robin doesn't look at me in whatever crazy way you are imagining. He's my boss, and he is very professional."

"Sitting at your desk doesn't seem very professional… neither is touching you."

"Yeah… he's my friend too, and this is his desk so just… shut up before he comes and hears all your nonsense."

Sighing, Mary Margaret shook her head. "I swear I don't know how you can be so smart and clueless at the same time."

Robin and the kids came soon after, and after kissing and hugging them both, Regina watched them walk after Mary Margaret, neither one looking too eager for another day at school.

"So… your boy kind of cornered me back at my office. Want to know what he asked?" Robin cleared his throat, going back to sitting on the desk. This time, he did it fully facing her.

Regina frowned, leaning back so she could look at Robin in the eye. "Henry? What did he say?"

"He straight up asked me if I had a lot of money, and then he wanted to know if I could take all of you, or at least give you enough for some plane tickets, so you could take him to Puerto Rico for his birthday."

"No, he didn't." Gasping and feeling horrified that her son was basically asking her boss for money, Regina rubbed her temples. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'll talk to him when we get home."

Weaving her off, Robin scoffed. "No, don't rat me out with him. It was nothing, the boy is what, seven? There was no harm done. I just thought you would want to know."

Taking in a deep breath, Regina closed her eyes and scoffed. "It was still out of place for him to do that and he knows it."

"I thought it was funny. When I was that age, I asked for quarters and dimes to buy candy, and here he is asking for plane tickets for everyone. You, Lucy, me... he even had Mary Margaret on that trip. Anyway, I told him I could take him to a Yankees' game, but he didn't seem too enthusiastic. Lucy on the other hand…"

Opening her eyes and thinking about how her kids were as different from each other as day was from night, Regina arched an eyebrow. "He's been having it rough. First with my dad's passing, and then with the divorce and everything. He asked me too, you know? To take him to Puerto Rico so he could see where his grandpa was born and raised, and I told him I didn't have money right now."

"Well, I can-"

Before he could even suggest it, Regina lifted a hand in his direction. "No. We'll go when we can. Anyway, let me go back to work, you've been all distracting me too much as it is."

At her words, Robin didn't move, he just cleared his throat and went back at scratching furiously down his neck. "Actually… there is something I have to ask you. It's not work related, but a very personal favor."

"Hmm, so there was a reason for the coffee after all." She snided, placing the files in her hands on the desk and focusing back on him. "Okay, let me hear it."

Robin snorted, licking his lips and looking at her with that sad expression that meant he was going to ask her for something big.

"Okay, I think I have to start from the beginning for this one. I met someone last night."

"Oh yeah, this Belle that made you throw your ring?" Regina hummed, and she really had to fight hard against the urge of rolling her eyes. Why? She wasn't sure, but ever since he called last night bragging about his latest conquests, something had been rubbing her the wrong way.

"Yes, her name is Belle and she's amazing, really. Smart, kind… she's going to start working at the museum when it opens. They'll have these workshops and tours they are going to provide for hearing impaired kids, and she's going to be in charge of the program."

Regina's eyes widened. "Wait… you actually remember all of that? I'm impressed. I'm going to take this _Belle_ is also very pretty." Because really, when did Robin didn't go for the pretty ones?

"She is… but it's more than that. I didn't use the ring with her, and we actually sat down and had a conversation. It felt good to be honest with someone for once and just be me. I guess you were right and I do need to stop playing games and be more serious with the women I spent time with."

Regina's eyebrows arched, and she forced a smile. Because sure, she told him that, but she actually hadn't expected him to go and do it that same night. Not like she was going to say it out loud, so she just tried to be supportive. "Sounds great."

"So here's the thing: I said I didn't use the ring with her, right? But… somehow, someway, it came to light and… I freaked out, and before I knew it, I was back to lying. I said so much crap I couldn't even keep up with it. I told her I was about to get divorced."

Leaning back against the chair, Regina blew out a breath. "Jesus, Robin… you sure are a mess, aren't you?"

"Regina, I really like this one, and I think she could be the one. That's why I need you to help me here."

"Well, you told her you were about to get divorced. I think that was a very solid answer. Maybe I wouldn't have gone for it, as honesty is always the best route, but under your standards, I think that was the smartest way to go."

"That's what I thought too! But now, she wants to meet my soon to be ex-wife. She wants to hear it from her, that we are really divorcing."

Unable to help it, Regina snorted. "Really? Well, I can't blame her, and I think it's pretty decent she wants to make sure not to be the other woman."

It was one hell of an improvement, considering his type was the kind that thrived in sleeping with married men...

"She refuses to see me again unless she talks to this wife of mine first, so I told her we could all meet Friday and clear up things..."

It took Regina two seconds to understand what he wanted to do, and her reaction was to groan. "No. No way, Robin."

Reaching for her hands and squeezing them hard, Robin huffed. "It would be just an hour tops. We'll go somewhere, we'll order something to drink, and when she is assured I'm as safe as they come, it will all end."

"No."

"Come on, you were the one who told me to put myself out there. You can't just leave me hanging now."

"I told you to stop using that ring too, so no. You got yourself into this mess, now you get out of it."

"Regina…" Robin moved his hands up to her forearms, his brows furrowing as he gave her that damn sad puppy-eyes look he always used against her. "You told me to go and be happy, and I'm trying… but I need this little push. After this, there will be no more lies or games… so please, as a friend… help me with this!"

His words made Regina sigh. He was looking at her with the full intensity of his blue eyes and she couldn't lie, that always got to her. She didn't know how he did it, but she had become such a sucker for that intense gaze.

"An hour, that's all! And I swear, you will owe me so much after this."

Blowing out a breath, Robin slid from the desk and hugged her. The sudden gesture took her by surprise, and for a moment she just remained still in his arms.

Sure, more than his boss, she considered the man to be her friend and he had been so for the past five years. But the truth was that they were not exactly touchy. There was the occasional pat on the back, a touch to her shoulder and those rare and very much awkward hugs on special occasions. But nothing like the tight embrace he was giving her in that moment.

"You're the best!" Pulling away, he clapped his hands. "Now, the meeting will be just an hour, but… we need to prepare for it."

"I'll set the story straight on my break. But right now, I really need to finish this report."

"Forget the report, we'll do it later." Turning off the computer, Robin urged her up from her chair. "Now, we need to go shopping."

Snarling her lips, Regina arched an eyebrow. "Shopping?"

"Yeah… I kind of painted an image of you that's a bit different than… well, you, so we need to make you look the part. I'll cover any expenses, so take this as a chance to get new clothes and a free makeover."

"You are the second person today that takes a jab at the way I look. This is not good for my ego, you know?"

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look, Regina, trust me. But you do try so very hard to hide yourself under all those clothes and the glasses, and we can't have that. You're beautiful, so let's make that come out."

Regina felt a heat rise from her neck. It took over all of her face, but wanting to hide it, she waved him off. "Shut up, you don't have to smooth me over. I already said yes." Well, at least to the meeting with Belle. She was still over the fence with the buying her clothes part. "No, but really, do we really have to do this right now? I haven't even done the expense report. I won't work past my shift for this, Locksley, I'm serious."

"Chuckling, Robin grabbed her purse and once again, he broke past the no touching aspect of their relationship: He took her hand. That way, he guided her out, and when they were outside, he sighed deeply. "We'll be back after lunch, so there's still time to do the bloody report. For now, there are a few other things I may have told Belle that you need to know."

"What other things." She asked tentatively as she walked with him to his car.

"I don't quite remember the pesky little details, but it may have slipped that you liked to drink… and sometimes mix it up with some pills… and something about you having a few lovers…"

Robin continued talking, and as she climbed into the passenger seat of his car, she pressed a hand to her face, not understanding why she agreed to this...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another short chapter, hope you enjoy. Once again, thanks to Tiffany for the beta work!

“Robin, I am _not_ going to wear that.” 

Clenching her jaw as her boss waved in front of her face a skimpy little dress that wouldn’t even cover a third part of her anatomy if she ever decided to wear it, Regina shook her head no.

He didn’t seem to mind her words though. Actually, instead of being thrown off by her rebuttal, he just furrowed his brow and inspected the dress closely. It was as if he was trying to find a fault on it and not finding any. 

“Why not? I think it’s very pretty. Just touch it… feel how smooth it is and imagine you wearing it. It would make you feel like a Goddess.” Moving his eyes back to hers, he smirked.

“A Goddess of what? Trampville? I mean look at it, I have scarves with more fabric than that thing.”

Robin’s eyebrow arched high on his forehead, his whole demeanor showing his disapproval. “Regina, you have scarves bigger than my blankets, so-”

“Anyway, I won’t wear that, so put it back. I’ll find something on my own.”

Turning her back to him because she was done with the subject of that specific dress, Regina kept rummaging through the racks. 

She was trying to be subtle about it, but the truth was that she wasn’t picking anything because she was checking the prices of the clothes there, and they made her feel horrified. 

It was outrageous, she could renovate her entire daughters’ closet with the cost of one of those dresses. So no, her mind was already made up about not getting anything from that boutique. She would play pretend she was really looking, and then she would declare she didn’t like anything so they could go.

What was Robin thinking by taking her here in the first place?

“How about this one?”

Without even looking at it, Regina hummed. “I’m not going to wear anything you pick, okay?”

And really, price apart, everything he had showed her, she discarded on the go. She didn’t know how he did it, but instead of improving with the choices he was showing her, Robin would somehow end up picking something even more trashy than the previous one… so no, she didn’t even make the effort to check the one he was showing her in that moment.

“You haven’t even looked at it.”

Swirling on her feet and sighing dramatically, Regina set her eyes on his face. She didn’t even try to look at the dress. “Can we go somewhere else? I don’t think I like this store.”

“Go and try this. If you don’t like it, we’ll go to another place.”

“Fine.” Fighting the urge of rolling her eyes, Regina grabbed the dress. But then, once she had it on her hold, she checked the tag and almost had a heart attack. “Jesus, Robin! Did you even check the price of this? Here, put it back.”

Putting the dress back on his hands, she shivered, as she had never been a big fan of expensive clothes. Not even when she had been living with her parents and didn’t have to worry about money, and not even when she had been married to Daniel and he insisted she dressed only with the best designer clothes. 

He had been big on making people believe they were not struggling, and that left them with all their credit cards compromised. Now that she didn’t have to live out of anyone’s vision of how she had to look, she enjoyed a much laid back sense of style.

Mary Margaret hated it, and apparently Robin was not too fond of it either, but that was their problem, not hers. 

“Forget about the price and just try it, come on.” Placing a hand to the small of her back, Robin said, guiding her straight towards the fitting rooms.

Once there, one of the employees took her to one of the available spots, and after the curtain was closed, she began to change.

Robin remained sitting outside, within earshot, so humming in annoyance, she decided to give him a piece of her mind. “I’m going to try it under protest, just so you know.”

“Alright. Just make sure to let me see how it looks.” She heard him chuckle, and the sound made her bare her teeth.

“Yeah, not a chance.”

“Why, are you going to crush a man’s dream? I’ve been waiting five years to see you in a dress like that.”

“And you’ll keep waiting, Locksley.” Because no, there was no way she was going to pull that curtain and let him have fun at her expenses. 

She still started to put the dress on, and in her mind, it was ridiculous that she was doing that. The whole thing was, and not for the first time that morning, she wondered why she was humoring him.

This plan that he had? It was going to blow in his face, so she didn’t know why she was going along with it. 

But because that wasn’t her problem, she shrugged and finished dressing.

Once the dress was on, she smoothed the fabric over her flat stomach and narrowed her eyes, her gaze set on her image reflected through the mirror. 

The dress was actually not that bad, and even though it showed more cleavage than what she was used to having exposed, it wasn’t so short as the other ones he showed her. She liked it. If it wasn’t because it was so ridiculously expensive, she might even get it. Who knew? maybe she could wear it if she ever had the chance to have a night out, sans kids.

“So?” Robin asked, a hint of impatience on his voice.

“No, I’m not taking it.” She said, turning around to see how it looked from behind.

“Do you need another size?” The employee asked, and when she said that she didn’t and was simply not taking it, the woman asked if she could see how it looked. 

Despite her better judgement, Regina ended up agreeing, her lips quirking as the other woman took a peek at her.

“What do you mean you are not taking it? That dress looks amazing on you.”

Biting her lips because she had to agree on that, Regina sighed deeply. “I know, but it’s too expensive.” Her tone was low, as she didn’t want Robin to listen.

Clicking her tongue to her cheek, the other woman walked into the fitting room. “And so what? Your man out there is willing to pay for it, and he will think it’s worth it as soon as he sees you in it. I say take it. If he wants you to look this good for him, he has to pay for it.”

Not even bothering to clarify that Robin wasn’t her man, Regina wrinkled her nose, still undecided.

“Are you going to let me see it or what?”

“Make him wait. That way, when you finally put it on, with your hair done and your make-up on point, you’ll rock his world.”

Snorting because that was not going to happen, Regina focused instead of having another look at the dress from behind. 

“Well, I’ll tell him you’ll take it.” With that said, the woman walked out of the fitting room and Regina started to change back to her own clothes.

When she was done, biting down a smile despite her initial reluctance, she took the dress to the cashier so that Robin could pay for it. He didn’t even flinch when he did it, but he did send her way many questioning looks.

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me see how the dress looked.” He said once they were walking out of the boutique.

“And I can’t believe you actually paid so much for a single dress. I could have gotten like twenty dresses at Target for that same amount of money.”

Scoffing, Robin bumped his shoulder to hers. “I’m not even going to comment on that, Regina, really.” 

“Good, because I don’t want to hear whatever it was that you were going to say. Anyway, can we go now?”

“Go? We’re just starting here. You need shoes, and… I don’t know, a purse, undies.”

Unable to help it, Regina gasped. “ _No_. You are not going to buy me _undies_ , Robin. No way.”

Flashing in her direction a sly smile, Robin hummed. “So are you going commando? Hmm, that’s interesting.” 

Rolling her eyes, Regina groaned. “Shut up.” 

Biting down a smile, Robin placed his hand on her back. It was the second time that day that he did that, and Regina couldn’t help but to tense a little with the touch. She wasn’t used to Robin being touchy friendly, and she honestly didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Alright, just shoes and a purse then. But I’ll take you to a friend of mine. She has like some beauty salon or whatever and she can tune you up. I’ll make an appointment for this Friday. Mani, pedi… your hair… we’ll go the whole nine yards with this.”

Regina twisted her lips, her eyes set to a far store at the end of the mall. “That sounds like a small fortune, the one you are willing to spend. This Belle must have really made an impression on you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Robin shrug. “I guess. Just, wait until you meet her and you’ll see for yourself. I think you are going to approve.”

“Well, I don’t want to sound like a party pooper, but nothing that starts with a lie is bound to last. Let’s say you pull this off and she’s the one or whatever. How are you going to explain in the long run, that I am not your ex-wife but your assistant? I don’t think she is going to be happy about how we basically played her for a fool, so why keep the lies?”

Moving his hand up her spine, Robin looked at her. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll cut this Belle thing right off the bat if you date me instead. There will be no lies here so what do you say? We’ll netflix and chill, and go to Target and all that stuff. I’ll even take you to Puerto Rico.”

Snorting because it was so Robin to try to evade the serious subjects by clowning around, Regina decided to humor him with his nonsense.

“Date you? You mean sleep with you and be just another name on your long list of conquests? No, I think I’ll pass.”

“Oh, no… _You_ , Regina Mills, would never be just a name on a list. You’re my person. You are the Grey to my Yang, so trust me: You date me, and I will treat you like nothing less than a Queen.”

Her nose scrunched when he used the example of two best friends to compare their relationship, even if he was talking about dating. But she was way past the point where she would wonder about the things he said, so she let it pass.

He would barely make sense when he got like this. But that was Robin being Robin, so she didn’t even miss a beat when it came to replying. “I don’t know if I want to be Grey. Can we switch?”

“Nope. That’s not negotiable, anything but that.”

“Well. I guess I can’t date you then.”

“Fine, that means that by default, you’ll have to help me with Belle. You can’t bail out on me with this. I need you.”

Breathing in and feeling the way his arm moved to her shoulder, Regina closed her eyes. 

No, she wasn’t going to bail out on him. When did she ever do that?

That was why she played along, why she let him buy her a pair of high heels, a purse to go with the outfit, and a bottle of perfume he swore was the best new thing going around. Then, when Friday finally came, she left work earlier than usual and went to the beauty salon to let herself be pampered.

From her hair to her nails, she got a complete makeover, and a massage to make her relax. When they were done with her, she could barely recognize the woman staring back at her from the mirror’s reflection. Apparently, neither did her kids.

“Mom?” Gasping out loud and covering the huge smile gracing her pretty features, Lucy said as soon as she saw Regina walking down the living room. “OMG! You look so pretty!”

Regina forced a smile on her face, making a huge effort not to cringe, as pretty wasn’t exactly the word she would use to describe the final result of her transformation. She looked good, she wasn’t even going to deny it, but it was definitely not in a _pretty_ kind of way. Not with that dress leaving half her chest so exposed.

“Thank you sweety,” She ended up saying, but for reasons, she decided to throw a cardigan over her shoulders. She was going to lose it later on, but for now, she felt better with it.

“Wow, look at you!” Mary Margaret whistled as she walked out of the kitchen. “You look smoking hot. Those shoes are killing it, and the dress? Oof. You’re even wearing your contact lenses, and mascara! Oh, I would pay good money to see the look on Robin’s face when he sees you like this. He’s going to autocombust! And he’s gonna be like: huh, Belle, what Belle?”

Sending a warning look at her friend because Lucy was there listening and she didn’t need to be a witness of the woman’s crazy theories, Regina cleared her throat. “Yeah, anyway, I’m going to go now.”

“Hmm. Remind me again why you are doing this?” Mary Margaret, apparently oblivious of how Regina wanted to cut the moment short, pressed on.

“I think Robin is going to get heart-eyes when he sees you.” Lucy giggled, making Regina groan. “He won’t want any other girlfriend. You are the prettiest.”

“No, honey. Robin is going to get nothing in his eyes, he’s good with the girlfriend he has. Now give me a kiss and go and tell Henry to come down here so I can say goodnight.”

Still giggling, Lucy did as her mother told her. 

When the girl was going upstairs to get her brother, Regina turned to Mary Margaret and pointed a finger at her. “And you… don’t put things in her mind like that. In fact, just don’t say anything.” 

“Me? I haven’t put anything in her mind. Whatever she thinks, it’s because she has eyes, you know? But okay, I won’t say anything more about this.” She relented, hands in the air in surrender. But then, she quirked an eyebrow at her. “Oh, but just so you know, denial is not just a river in Egypt. You and Robin are going to find that out very soon.”

Regina rolled her eyes, brushing her so-called friend off. When Henry came down, mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, she just kissed him and left.

By then she was starting to doubt, wondering if maybe she overdid it with her new image. Her questions only grew when she made it to the location Robin told her to go earlier on, as the moment fell on her abruptly.

It took her five minutes to convince herself of discarding the cardigan and climbing out of her car, and a bit longer to take a deep breath and will her feet to move forward. 

When she opened the door, she decided to leave her apprehension behind. So okay, Robin wanted her to play the role of a bitchy soon-to-be ex-wife? Fine, then she was going to deliver.

With that thought in mind, she walked in, and from then forward, it was game on…

TBC


End file.
